blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
A and K Chapter 59: On the Other Foot
Mai and Akio were now in their own little stand-off Yuka: (tries to get up) Mai don’t… (falls back down) Mai: Don’t worry Yuka, I’m going to end this pitiful game. Akio: Easy now. Don’t be too hasty. Mai: Now who’s scared of dying? Back up. Akio quietly does so, watching Mai carefully. Mai: Are you okay, Yuka? Yuka struggles, trying to stay conscious as her body finally registers all of the abuse. Mai: Isao, help her. Isao walks over behind her. Isao: Yuka, can you stand? Yuka: I...don’t...think so… Isao: Just stay still, alright? Yuka weakly nods. Mai: Are you ready to die? Akio: Easy, easy! Mai pulls the trigger, but nothing happens. Mai: Oops, blank. Akio: The hell! Mai: How’s it feel not knowing whether you’re going to live or die? Akio: You stay the hell away from me! Mai starts slowly walking towards him Mai: What’s the matter? I thought you liked to gamble? Akio: You really want to die woman? Mai: I’m quite alright with letting my life go if it means she doesn’t have to be tortured by the likes of a bastard like you. Yuka: (weakly) D-Don’t throw yourself away for me… Mai: Yes, Yuka means the goddamned world to me. She has my back in the best moments and the worst moments, and hell if I’m going to let a bastard like you kick her around like a ragdoll. She deserves better than that. And to me she is rainbows and sunshine, she is my happiness, she is my partner, and if you can’t deal with that, then tough you son of a gun. Tears begin to fall down Yuka’s face as softly cries listening to Mai. Akio: Just get the hell away. Mai: Oh I’m so sorry, you don’t want to die? Bluffing sucks, doesn’t it? You can’t tell if I’d really honestly take my life and kill you too? Akio: Okay just calm down! Mai pulls the trigger again. Nothing happens. Mai: Oops, blank again! She rolls the chamber around in her gun. Mai: Would you like to keep playing Russian roulette? You can leave at any time. Akio: The hell are you talking about? Mai: All you have to do is remove the red string around my arm. And your life is safe. Akio: Fine, you want to keep your life? You can have your stupid pathetic life! Akio cuts the red string from his arm and the same happens for Mai. Mai: Thanks Mai positions the gun at his head. Mai: And Goodbye! She shoots him point blank. He quickly dies. Mai: Bluffing sucks, doesn’t it? With that, she turns back around and heads toward Yuka. She leans down and looks at her. Mai: Are you okay? Yuka: (still softly crying) ...not...really... Mai: Isao, pick her up. Mai and Isao help her up, and Mai begins to carry her on her back. Mai: We’ll get you to Shigure, we’ll get your wounds healed and you’ll be alright. Just hang on okay? Yuka: ...o...k…(finally passes out from her wounds) Mai: Isao, I’ll leave destroying this place to you. Isao: Understood. Mai carries Yuka back up the same stairs she came down. Isao walks over to the keyboard and looks for the buttons. Not sure what to do, he hits every button he can think of. Isao: I’m no good with technology! Dang it! He slams his hands on the keyboard and the monitor kicks-on with the self-destruct sequence. Isao: Oh, that’ll work. Isao quickly begins to head for the exit. He finds Mai waiting for him. The two begin running as they head out the secret door. They keep running away from it. Mai: So what’d you do? Isao: Started the self-destruct? Mai: You couldn’t just break the door?! Isao: Oh, that’s what you meant? A loud explosion can be heard behind them. Mai: Book it! Mai and Isao run as fast as their legs can carry them. They hear the rocks collapse from the explosion behind them closing in the cavern behind them. Mai: Least we got out of there, now come on Isao, we gotta get home. Isao nods. Elsewhere, Kei and Shigure sit on the back porch. Shigure: Feel better? Kei: Somewhat. Shigure: Still prickly? Kei: Still feel kinda like a porcupine, yep. Shigure: (Frowns) Oh. Kei: But that’s not your fault. Its mine. Shigure: Hm? Kei: It was my fault for not going in without back-up. I let my guard down. Shigure: Its not like you were expecting someone to just up and attack you in your hometown. Kei: That much is true. Shigure: But you’re okay, and that’s what matters. Kei: My pride is wounded. Shigure: I’d rather have your pride wounded than you dead entirely. Kei: (Frowns) Sorry. Shigure: That was a bit harsh, sorry. Kei: No you were right. Shigure: But it was something that you needed to hear. Kei: I think you’re right. Shigure kisses him on the cheek. Kei immediately blushes. Kei: S-shigure? Shigure: Listen Kei, you said you talked to Lexi… Kei: Yeah… Shigure: So where do we go from here? Kei: (Thinking) That is a good question. Shigure: Are we truly a couple now? Kei: Well, uh… Shigure: I want to hear it from your lips. Kei: (Struggling with being put on the spot) Well, I, that is to say… Shigure: (Disappointed) You don’t know, do you? Kei leans over to her and as she looks at him, they share a kiss. Kei: Shigure, I’m not entirely sure what to do or say. I haven’t been in a committed relationship in quite a while. Forgive me. Shigure: I already did. Kei takes Shigure’s hands. Kei: If you want to be in a relationship with me, I’m not going to say no. I will tell you that it will be dangerous if you stay by my side. Shigure: That I already knew. Kei: Not to mention all the craziness that is my house. Shigure: I understand. Kei: What about your family? Shigure: The kids are all old enough to take care of themselves, and my mother and father are watching over them. Kei: They are? Shigure: With Mitch’s murder, its almost been a rallying cry for our family. Kei: That’s great Shigure. Shigure: I’m not sure what’ll happen, but I want it to be with you. Kei: And I want to be with you. I’ve sulked and distanced myself long enough. I want to be happy again, but I don’t want to see you hurt. Shigure: Don’t worry, I know I’ll have you right by my side as my knight in shining armor. The two kiss again. They keep their foreheads together. The two can hear reaction from behind them. They look to see Yui, Rie, Alexandria, Dai, and Kokoa standing there. Kei: HEY! Can I get a moment of privacy?! Category:A and K Category:Novel Chapter